Ses bras
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: OS de Pauline: Sanji pense à ce qu'il préfère chez Zoro... ZoSan
**Coucou ! Petit OS tout mignon j'espère :p
**

 **Merci Agathe !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Ses bras**

Zoro et Sanji… « ça sonne bien » pensa-t-il, l'air rêveur.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien après que le sabreur lui ai déclaré sa flamme. Avant même qu'il le fasse, il l'aimait déjà, d'un sentiment très fort. Il n'avait pas su comment le lui dire mais c'était finalement le vert qui était venu vers lui, partageant ses sentiments. Depuis ce moment-là, leur quotidien n'avait guère évolué, mais Sanji savait que c'était comme ça qu'ils s'aimaient : avec des disputes.

À cela, maintenant, il fallait rajouter leurs moments de tendresse qu'ils partageaient à chaque occasion qui se présentait quand ils étaient seuls. Ils n'avaient rien caché à leurs compagnons mais n'aimaient pas se montrer en public, « pas leur truc » se disait le blond.

Quand il pensait à Zoro et à ce qu'il aimait chez lui, il se disait qu'il adorait tout ou presque. Seulement, depuis qu'il avait expérimenté les moments affectifs avec le vert, il aimait particulièrement ses bras. Bien sûr, ses sourires adressés juste qu'à lui, il les aimait aussi, mais ses bras éprouvaient toutes sortes de sentiments : l'amour, la jalousie, la protection, la peur, le soulagement, la possession, le réconfort... et tellement d'autres, tout dépendait des circonstances.

Par exemple, quand il allait voir des femmes pour leur faire la cour, enfin il faudrait dire quand il essayait d'aller les voir, car un bras venait toujours l'attraper fermement par la taille avant qu'il ne s'en aille faire des courbettes aux demoiselles. Même si Zoro savait que c'était comme inné chez le cuisinier de servir les femmes comme des princesses, il savait aussi que le cuisinier ne le quitterait pas pour une de ses créatures, Sanji l'aimait trop pour cela. Donc au final, le blond finissait par rester près du bretteur, sans se soucier du monde autour. Ça, c'était la jalousie de son Zoro, exprimée à travers ses bras.

La peur était l'une des marques auxquelles le blondinet n'était pas habitué. Juste avant un combat, que les ennemis soient forts ou non, ou même quand le sabreur avait des doutes et qu'il avait peur que Sanji ne le quitte, il s'accrochait à ses vêtements tout en le pressant fort contre lui, l'empêchant de s'extraire à sa poigne.

Il y avait aussi le soulagement. C'était toujours après un combat acharné, où chacun revenait avec de nombreuses blessures, Zoro le prenait dans ses bras sans le serrer très fort pour ne pas aggraver ses plaies, heureux qu'il soit en vie.

La protection était une des manières que le cuisiner adorait chez son sabreur. Il l'encerclait de ses bras puissants, quand il allait se coucher après tous les autres. Zoro dormait mais quand il s'allongeait dans leur lit, le bretteur venait refermer instinctivement ses bras autour de lui dans une étreinte protectrice et le coller contre lui. C'était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour le protéger, car même s'ils se faisaient attaquer en pleine nuit, le bretteur n'hésiterait pas une seconde pour aller défendre son amant, mais aussi ses camarades.

Aussi, l'étreinte réconfortante. Celle, qui quand il allait mal, était là pour le réconforter évidemment mais aussi le rassurer. Ça lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des coups de blues, Zeff qui lui manquait ou encore le doute de trouver un jour All Blue. Pendant ces moment-là, le bretteur était là pour le soutenir et le rassurer. Généralement, il employait peu de mots et préférait utiliser ses bras pour l'étreindre vivement. Sa chaleur l'absorbait alors et lui donnait du courage.

Il y avait celui pendant leurs ébats, le sentiment de possession. Ces bras qui passaient autour et sous sa taille de manière ferme et qui le faisait se retrouver contre ce torse musclé sans pouvoir y échapper. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir de ce paradis, ces bras qui le serraient contre lui, ne pouvant s'en échapper.

L'étreinte amoureuse était de loin sa préférée. C'était toujours quand il venait le voir dans la cuisine ou pour venir chercher une bouteille de saké. Il l'enlaçait par derrière, et, ses bras arrivaient juste au dessus de son entre-jambe, sur son ventre et quand il se tournait juste au dessus de son fessier. Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendus, seulement une façon de montrer son affection et d'en recevoir par la même occasion.

Ses bras… C'était vraiment la partie qu'il aimait le plus chez Zoro et celle qui exprimait le plus de sentiments. Et il en était heureux, d'avoir pu découvrir les différentes humeurs qui se cachaient derrière les différentes étreintes de son sabreur. Peut-être qu'il en découvrirait d'autres, qui sait?


End file.
